Secrets Abound
by TheAuthorofShadows
Summary: When a mandatory ten day field trip is announced in class, Gohan fears for the secrets that he has been keeping. Will everything be reveled to his class or will he be able to keep everything about himself from being reveled?
1. Chapter 1

**DisclaimerL: I don't own DragonBall Z!**

**A/N: So, in this story (unlike most stories like this) there isn't a whole lot of Gohan torture. It's not like a serect is reveled to everyone every chapter, it will be a slow process with a few secrets reveled and I haven't decided yet what I'm going to be letting the other character find out and what will not be shared. This takes place right after Videl figures out that Gohan is Saiyaman and before he goes off to train for the Tournament. The only thing that Videl knows about Gohan is that he's Saiyaman, he can fly, and he can do all of the things Saiyaman can do. Currently, this isn't a Gohan/Videl fic but some romance might come into play later, it depends on how the story pans out and what the readers want.**

**And once the line break button works again, I'll come back and insert the proper breaks.**

**So, without further delays, Secrets Abound: Chapter 1**

East District 439, Mt. Pouz, was experiencing the early morning quiet. The birds were singing quietly, the woodland creatures, both small and large, were just awakening and starting to forage for their first meal of the day. It was showing the signs of a very peaceful day for everyone.

"CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" Well, it _was_ showing the signs of being a peaceful day until a certain demi- saiyan woke up and saw the clock.

Gohan jumped out of bed and rushed to his shared bathroom to change into his school clothes. Within seconds, he was out and rushing down the stairs for a quick breakfast. As it was already seven thirty, he knew he would not have as much time as he hoped. Rushing through the kitchen, he grabbed the nearest stack of pancakes and started eating them two at a time as he put his shoes on. Finishing up, Gohan grabbed his yellow messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder and ran out the door, grabbing the lunch his mother held out for him as he pressed the red button on his watch that turned him into the Great Saiyaman and taking off into the sky shouting 'Bye mom, see you after school' behind him.

Chi-chi shook her head as she walked back into the house and into the kitchen to wash the mountainous stack of dishes in her sink. Goten, still munching on the last of his bacon, cocked his head to the side with an innocent look on his face.

"Gohan's going to be late to school again isn't he mom?" Chi-chi chuckled softly and nodded to her youngest son. Goten sat back in his chair and grabbed another piece of bacon off his plate, shoving the whole piece into his mouth at once. He sincerely hoped that his older brother wasn't too late, even though his mother was in a good mood, the frying pan would still hurt just as much if he got detention.

Gohan rushed into his first class of the day with seconds to spare. He stumbled up the steps, much to the humor of his classmates and dropped into his seat beside Erasa. Setting his head not too easily on the desk he closed his eyes and sighed, giving himself a brief moment to relax before class started.

"Tired there Gohan?"

Gohan groaned silently and sat back up in his chair, looking at Sharpner. "Yeah, I got up a bit late this morning." He answered as he pulled his notebook out of his bag and set it on his desk. Realizing that he grabbed the wrong binder, he leant over again to trade them off only to have someone run into his head.

"Watch what you're doing!" An angry Videl told him as she moved to sit beside Erasa. Gohan mumbled a quick apology and straightened back up in his chair, a bit red from embarrassment. This was _so _not going to be his day…

Before Gohan could do anything that could cause him any more grief, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Clark, walked into the room and called for silence. The talking slowly died down as the class gave him their attention.

"Good morning class. Before we start, the principal has asked me to announce that this year's junior trip will not be at the beach as it has been every other year. Instead, it will be more educational and required as twenty percent of your final grade." The class groaned at the prospect of spending their whole trip in some boring museum as opposed to the coast. Mr. Clark hushed the students and continued. "The trip will be divided into two parts over spring break. The first part will be held at Capsule Corporation. At the end of this three day stay, you will be tested on what you have learned from you're stay."

Hushed mummers broke through the room. Capsule Corporation? How did the school manage that one? Back at the front of the room, the Mr. Clark tapped on the chalk board for silence.

"The last part of the trip will also last three days and will count as your Physical Education final exam. We will be camping on Mt. Pouz, while there, you will be expected to perform survival exercises and you will be required to go through a physical test. Afterward, the school will also be offering optional hotel rooms and free tickets to the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament for all interested. All information is in your parent packets along with a permission form to travel with the school. The forms are due back no later than Friday and the trip is scheduled for ten days from today."

Gohan cringed. Going to Mt. Pouz didn't really bother him. He could throw Goten in the Gravity Room with Vegeta and Trunks for three days and not have to worry about him causing any trouble. But going to Capsule Corporation and spending three days under Vegeta's nose had him slightly worried. Vegeta had calmed a little from the way he was ten years ago, but he hated to think about what would happen if the Gravity Room broke and he didn't have anywhere to train. He'd have to be sure to stop by and talk to Bulma later.

"Hey, Gohan?" Videl's voice tore Gohan from his thoughts.

"Yes Videl?" Gohan whispered back so as not to get caught talking out of turn.

"Don't you live on Mt. Pouz?" Gohan deliberated for a second.

"Yes, but I'm sure where I live is far enough away from where we're camping that we won't be anywhere near district 439. Why?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"Just wondering. Won't be much of a change of scenery for you, will it?" Gohan gulped.

"Nope, I guess it won't…" He mumbled into his notebook as he started taking notes.

Slowly the excitement about the upcoming trip died down as the class settled in for another boring day.

Gohan stood up with less enthusiasm than the rest of his class when the final bell of the day rang. Even though this would be his last day of school before the World Martial Arts Tournament, sans his unplanned vacation to Capsule Corporation and Mt. Pouz, he couldn't be less excited to go home. Gohan followed Videl, Sharpner, and an overly excited Erasa outside the school as they made their way to their favorite coffee shop to hang out. Videl turned to him.

"You coming with us today Gohan?" She asked curiously. Gohan had only joined them once on an excursion such as this and seemed to be nervous the whole time. Gohan shook his head.

"No, I have to visit a friend and get something before I head home. I'll catch you guys in ten days!" He said as he quickly moved past them and down the street. Erasa looked after him with a confused look on her face.

"What did he mean? Won't we see him at school tomorrow?" Sharpner shrugged.

"Maybe nerd boys got some extra studying to do and can't be bothered with school." Videl shook her head. Whatever Gohan was up, she would find out.

Gohan ducked into an alley and carefully checked the area before pressing the red button on his watch and turning into The Great Saiyaman. He took to the air and sped toward West City, or, more specifically, Capsule Corporation. It took Gohan little time to reach the sprawling city, and even less time to find the giant golden dome that was Capsule Corporation. Landing quickly, he changed back into his regular clothes and went to the door.

Gohan entered the building and wasted no time locating Trunks' Ki and immediately heading off in the direction of the living quarters section of Capsule Corporation. He reached the door that he knew to be the living room and knocked. The door swiftly slid open and he was promptly tackled by an excited Trunks.

"Gohan! What are you doing here? Want to go play? I got this really great new toy and it shoots lasers, you have to check it out!" Gohan laughed and ruffled Trunks hair.

"Not today Trunks. Do you know where your mom is by any chance? I need to talk to her, it's really important." Trunks looked a little crestfallen, but grabbed Gohan by the hand regardless.

"Yeah. She's working on the Gravity Room again. Dad wants it set so that he can train in higher gravities than five-hundred. He says it's too easy and he's getting bored." Gohan sweat-dropped.

"Is that so? Vegeta isn't around here is he? I can't feel his Ki in the building." Trunks nodded as he led him downstairs and past the Atrium and into the residential section of the building.

"He didn't want to waste a day not training, so he went to the Lookout to train with Piccolo." Trunks led Gohan into the Gravity Room where Bulma was up to her elbows (literally) in chords and wires of all shapes and sizes. She looked up when she heard Trunks and Gohan enter the room and smiled their way.

"Hey Gohan, what brings you here? No problem with your outfit I hope?" She questioned as she tightened a screw on a miniscule motherboard. Gohan shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. The suit and watch work great Bulma, its a perfect disguise! I did have something to ask you about though." Bulma looked up from her work. "Why did you invite my junior class here?" He questioned, nervousness and anxiety clear on his features. "What if they find out about Vegeta or Trunks or me? My cover will be blown!" Bulma blinked.

"That was your class? Opps… I'm sorry Gohan, the school was desperate and I didn't have the heart to tell them no." Gohan sighed and sank down to sit on the floor.

"But what about Vegeta? The class will be here for three days, how will he deal with a bunch of hormone-crazed, obnoxious teenagers for three days? He'll kill someone!" Gohan shuddered at the thought. Trunks cocked his head to the side. He didn't quite understand what was so bad about kids coming here, it could be fun.

"Don't worry about it Gohan." Bulma consoled him from the other side of the room where she was still trapped in the wires. "He'll be so distracted by his new toy," She patted the side of the GR, "that he won't be able to think about anything else, even with a bunch of kids here. He'll probably only come out for meals and we can easily avoid him during those. The only thing I would worry about is him dragging you in here to train with him and Trunks." Gohan looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"You sure?" Bulma smiled back at the nervous teen.

"Positive." Gohan sighed and turned toward Trunks.

"You promise that you won't do anything while they're here too, right Trunks?" Trunks frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no super speed, or Ki blasts, or super strength or going Super Saiyan outside of the GR. In return, I'll play with you and Goten some this week, okay?" Trunks considered his offer for a moment and then nodded.

"Deal Gohan. As long as we get to spar!" Gohan nodded and ruffled Trunks hair. Remembering something he turned back to Bulma.

"Do you mind if Goten comes over here during the day the three days after the class leaves? We're going for survival training on Mt. Pouz after here and Goten can get pretty excited at times." Bulma nodded.

"Sure, Trunks would love to have a playmate and I'm sure Vegeta would love another sparring partner!"

"Thanks Bulma. I'd better run. Mom gets pretty angry if I'm late. I'll see you in ten days!" Gohan waved to her as he walked out of the GR with Trunks, now convinced that his trip was going to be easy.

Poor Gohan never learns, does he?

**A/N: So, I've got the next two chapters done and I'm proofreading them now so expect an update in about a week or so. Let me know what you think and if there is anything that I need to improve on!**

**Happy Reading!  
>TheAuthorofShadows<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two, I don't know if I meantioned this in my a/n for the first chapter, but Gohan has taught Videl how to fly already, this is literally right before the tournament starts. I'm not sure if this is going to encompass the Buu saga or if its going to be like that never happened and we will get to have the full tournament plus an epilogue. It all depends on what the readers want, so let me know so I can start planning later chapters. Not too much exciting happenes here, but more happens next chapter its also a bit wordy I think, but I'm not sure what else to cut out. I'm updating a bit early, and the next chapter will probably be out in about a week or so.**

* * *

><p>Gohan's ten days of training went better than he expected them to. With the assistance of Goten, and occasionally Trunks, he was able to improve his strength and stamina greatly. He hadn't realized how out of shape he had gotten since fighting Cell, he had even almost lost to Goten and Trunks a few times!<p>

As it so happened, he wasn't training at the moment, but was frantically running to school after waking up late and getting a stern lecture from his mother about field trip etiquette. Honestly, what did she know about 'field trip etiquette' anyway? She'd never even been on one! Continuing his relentless pace, Gohan rounded the corner and into the front yard of Orange Star High. Checking his watch and finding that he was actually seven minutes early, he adopted a more leisurely march up the steps in front of the school, his normal messenger bag bouncing slightly against his hip. He didn't need the large duffels and suitcases he saw the fellow members of his junior class toting along, he just used capsules. Actually, he couldn't figure out why more of them hadn't, a set of empty Dino Caps was much cheaper than a set of luggage.

Forgoing his customary visit to his locker, Gohan made his way to the second floor where his homeroom class was, joining the large number of students milling around the room. He noticed that most of them had already placed their bags into the pile at the front of the room, but he decided that he would keep his with him. It was only a messenger bag and was quite light as well. Mounting the steps, Gohan climbed up to join Videl, Erasa and Sharpner, all of whom were chatting happily and excitedly about the trip. Leaning against his desk, Gohan greeted the three of them with the customary 'good morning', checking his watch again.

"Where have you been, Gohan?" Erasa asked, looking up from talking to Videl, "And what are you wearing?" She seemed utterly horrified as she stared him down. Gohan looked down in confusion, he was just wearing his normal school outfit, and it didn't look any different than it usually did.

"I've had some family business to attend to, and what's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's what I always wear."

"Exactly! How can you actually wear common clothes to go tour Capsule Corps? We might meet Bulma Briefs; don't you even want to make a good impression?" Erasa questioned, honestly clueless about Gohan's lack of fashion and common sense.

It was then that Gohan actually paid attention to how his classmates were dressed. Erasa was wearing a black pencil skirt with a blue blouse and sensible looking flats. Sharpner had forgone wearing his muscle shirt in favor of a pair of nice dark wash jeans and a white button down (although the first two buttons were undone so that he could still show off his muscles). Even Videl had made more of an effort; her short hair still stuck out a bit wildly, but seemed to be tamer than Gohan had seen it at her flying lessons. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a yellow sweater with black shoes.

"I tend to believe that it shouldn't matter what we wear, we should be judged on our personalities, not how we look." He responded, quite pleased that he had come up with an excuse that actually sounded believable off the top of his head without revealing that he needn't dress up to go visit such a close family friend who had really seen him at his worst.

Lucky for Gohan, he was saved from further interrogation when Mr. Clack walked into the room, dragging his own oversized bag behind him. Calling his students to order, Mr. Clark retrieved a piece of florescent pink paper from the wire basket on his desk and cleared his throat, the last few whispering students quieting down.

"Now that I have your attention, before we pack up the airbus that will transporting us from here to West City, we have a few housekeeping things to go over." The majority of the class groaned, housekeeping had become synonymous in Mr. Clark's classes with "rules and regulations". How were they supposed to have regulated fun?

"Quiet down now, the quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can leave." Almost instantly, the teenagers became quiet and looked expectantly at their teacher. "Alright then. We will be packing up and leaving at approximately 8:30 and the trip to West City will take roughly three hours so we are set to arrive between 11:30 and 12:00. After we have unpacked, we will be able to get lunch at the Capsule Corps cafeteria before we take a short tour of the grounds with a guide. The next three days will be spent touring and learning about some of the past, present and future devices that Capsule Corps has created and might create. You will be expected to write a paper about the time we spend at Capsule Corps, so please remember to take notes during the tour."

"We will then be taking the four hour flight to Mt. Pouz where we will meet up with your PE teachers. We will be staying at a sanctioned camp ground for the first night before we take a hike to a pre-approved camping area. It is there that you will undergo all of the physical testing and survival training. We will hike back to the campground on the last day of our trip and board the airbus that will bring us back to Orange Star City. Those of you planning on going to the World Martial Art's tournament will leave immediately for the hotel on Papaya Island. It will be a two to three hour trip. You will have one day to spend in the city before the tournament starts. Thanks to Videl's father, all students that have been registered to go will receive front row seats along with a private, catered lunch between the children's and adult's division. After the tournament has ended, students will be given one more day to enjoy the beaches on the island or the city before we pack up that afternoon and head back to Orange Star City. May I remind you, that all of you are expected at school the day you get back from the trip. That is to say, if you elected not to continue on the World Martial Arts Tournament, then you will be expected at school the following day. Are there any questions so far?" After a moment of silence, Mr. Clark continued on.

"As for rules, at all three stops students must have a partner OF THE SAME SEX to room with. If you need partners otherwise you may pair with whoever you like. There will be no members of the opposite sex in your room at all. I don't care if the building is burning down, if any of you are caught sneaking in to another's room, then both parties will be immediately sent home. At Capsule Corps, you are not to touch anything that you have not been given permission to touch and you are not allowed to wander away from the group. Any free time will be spent in areas that have been approved of beforehand and always with a chaperone. There is a mandatory curfew of 11:00 pm and rooms will be checked randomly between 11:00 and 12:00 pm each night. If any chaperone has any reason to believe that you aren't in your room, they have a key that will give them access to your room." Mr. Clark surveyed his students for another moment. "Remember, you are representing the whole of the Orange Star student body and we expect you all to be on your best behavior. Now, if you would please rise and grab your bags and head out the bus parking lot in an orderly fashion, we will be on our way."

In a way that was by no means orderly, the excited class of teenagers pushed past each other to get their luggage and get to the bus before all the good seats were taken. Gohan waited patiently for his three friends as they emerged from the slight pandemonium and proceeded to follow them to the bus lot where the large, albeit still yellow, airbus was parked. They grabbed a set of four seats facing each other after they stowed their luggage under the bus and watched as their classmates picked seats, Erasa ideally babbling away with Videl about how excited she was. After a quick roll call, the bus lifted off from the parking lot and took off in the general direction of West City and Capsule Corps. Joining in the conversation with the others, Gohan put his worries aside. He was determined to have fun on this trip, and really, what could happen?

* * *

><p>The airbus descended into the parking lot in front of the yellow dome that was the research and development section of Capsule Corps, along with the residence of the Briefs family. Stretching their stiff muscles, the group of students filed off the bus and grabbed their bags, staring in wonder at the massive building. The large doors that were facing the lot slid open and Bulma casually walked out in her normal oil-covered jumpsuit visibly arguing into a cell phone and making her way over to the class who, for the most part, were too stunned to speak. She hung up the phone and came to a stop in front of the class, smiling cheerfully at them.<p>

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation, I'm Bulma Briefs the current president and your tour guide for the next few days. If you will all follow me, I'll assign you rooms in the guest wing where you can leave your bags before we proceed to the cafeteria, I'm sure you're all hungry." She smirked discreetly at Gohan who had his hand clenched over his rumbling stomach. "If you'll all follow me." She led the way back into the building and down the hallway toward the guest wing, chatting with Mr. Clark about what he wanted to achieve through their visit. As they rounded the next corner, Gohan groaned quietly and did his best to avoid eye contact with the Saiyan Prince who was walking past Bulma, clearly on his way to the gravity room.

"Did you already drop Trunks off?" Bulma asked Vegeta, stopping and turning to face him, surprise on her face. "I only asked you about ten minutes ago, I figured that you would be gone longer than this."

"Hardly. Why would I take any longer out of my day of training woman? I'm busy enough as it is without babysitting the brat and his friend. I left them with the harpy and I'm now going to use the GR that you upgraded. I don't want to be disturbed." He said, keeping up his normal 'high and mighty' routine.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever you say your highness. Stay in there as long as you want, but so help me if you break it again you'll be on the couch for the next month." Bulma lectured her frowning husband, who turned part way through her speech and continued in the direction of his preferred training area.

"Oh spare me." He tossed back over his shoulder at his slightly fuming wife, smirking slightly as he walked past Gohan, who had spent the last few moments becoming engrossed in the tiles that lined the ceiling, before turning the corner and disappearing from sight. Gohan let out a long held breath and silently thanked his lucky stars that Vegeta had remained silent.

Bulma on the other hand let out an exasperated sigh and massaged her temples, "Don't mind my husband," she said to the class, continuing down the hallway, "He's always like that." The class broke out into excited whispers, they had actually seen Bulma Briefs elusive husband! The only time that he had ever been seen was when pictures from her small and not at all extravagant wedding were leaked to a magazine.

"We are currently in the living wing of the building," Bulma began, cutting off the talking from the students and, hopefully, gaining their undivided attention. "This used to be the headquarters for the whole company, but after our expansion about twenty years ago, we have had to relocate to a bigger area in the business district of West City. Right now we only use this area as the living quarters for our family and guests as well as for our Research and Development sector. You will get the chance to see some of the products that we are developing to go out on the market in the next two or three years." Bulma continued as she stopped in front of another large sliding door with a keypad over to the side. She pressed her personal code and the doors dinged and slid open. "While you are here, you may use the code 0-0-0-0 to get into the guest quarters. This code will not work anywhere else in the building and if try it, an alarm will go off and the security robots will apprehend you."

The students listened as they gazed around the large living room in amazement. It had multiple plush couches and armchairs along with several TVs and a rack of movies in a corner of the room. There was a staircase leading upstairs to places unknown and on both sides of the living room were five doors which the students could only assume led to rooms.

"The downstairs rooms will be for the girls, upstairs for the boys. I'll let your teacher handle room assignments and I'll be back in fifteen minutes to escort you to the cafeteria. It's easy to get lost if you don't know your way around, so no one is allowed outside of this wing unless you have me or one of my appointed tour guides with you." With that, she walked out of the room, pulling out her phone, which was ringing, and letting the doors close behind her.

Mr. Clark cleared his throat, gaining the wandering attention of his pupils as he pulled two sheet of paper from his briefcase. "Everyone pair up with someone of the same gender and then come and sign up for rooms. The doors are numbered, so whichever number you sign up next to is the number of your room." The students immediately began grabbing for partners and trying to sign up for rooms. Erasa had grabbed Videl and was pushing toward the front of the line, dragging the girl with her.

"Guess it's you and me, huh Brains?" Sharpner said, clasping Gohan on the shoulder and offering a smile.

"Suppose so." Gohan replied, joining the queue with Sharpner to sign up for their room. Once finished, they trudged up the spiral staircase with the rest of the boys and stopped in front of door number thirteen, pressing the button on the wall to the side to open it. The room was simple; twin beds were in two of the corners of the room with a nightstand in between them. There were two doors, one on each side of the room, which Gohan knew led to the shared closet space and to the bathroom. A small chest of drawers sat at the end of each bed. Gohan dropped his messenger bag on one of the beds, he didn't really need to unpack now, he could take clothes from the capsules as needed. Sharpner, however, went about dragging clothes out of his suitcase and shoving them into the drawers at the end of his bed.

"I've been meaning to ask, but where, exactly, is all of your stuff Brains? Didn't you bring a change of clothes or anything?" Gohan looked up from his bed and smiled, hand behind his head.

"Of course, I just have all of my stuff packed in capsules. It's so much easier than packing stuff in a suitcase or bag, and I don't have to drag it around."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sharpner asked as he attempted to shove his suitcase under the bed before finally giving up and tossing it carelessly in the closet. "It would have been so much easier than having a suitcase! Anyway, you ready to head back downstairs? I'm starving!"

Gohan nodded and rose from his bed, making a beeline towards the door with Sharpner bringing up the rear, both boys eager to get lunch and start their tour.

"_So far so good. Maybe I can go this whole trip without anything being reveled!"_

Famous last words.


End file.
